Crashing and Crying
by abcABC123
Summary: James and Lily's relationship takes a strange turn after one of James's dreams, but why? I'm going to say that it is complete for now, because until I finish 500 Days of Scorpius I won't be updating. Sorry!
1. Crashing and Crying

"James! You've gotta come now! It's Lily!" Alice was crying. A lot.

"What happened? Is she okay? What's wrong? " James was dumbfounded. Lily was clumsy, but what could have gotten calm Alice into such a twist?

"Wall see rik ur voonditck nd vrashed!" Alice tried to speak while crying.

"Yeah, Alice, see, no one can understand you." Sirius said.

Alice beckoned to James while running out of the Common Room, James sprinting behind, never a foot behind Alice.

"It's everywhere! Her-" Alice broke down into another crying fit.

"Her what?" James's question was soon answered.

Lily lay mangled on the Quidditch field. Her hair was spread out behind her head, glinting in the sun. Her legs were bent in a way that should never be bent, her arms even worse. Her spine was arched back unnaturally. But the worst thing was the river of blood seeping out of her.

"LILY!" James screamed in desperation.

Her breathing was fast, uneven.

"LIL! Alice, get Madam Pomfrey, now!" James's voice was brisk; he meant business.

Alice scurried away.

"James…" A small wail escaped out of Lily's mouth.

" I'm right here, Lil. Its going to be okay, alright? Its going to be okay." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

Madame Pomfrey arrived, brandishing her wand.

"Out of the way, Potter!" Madame Pomfrey had always been bossy.

In a minute, Her broken limbs were fixed, but would never be the same again. It was the never-ending waterfall of blood that was the problem. It took Madame Pomfrey two whole minutes to find the source, at the small of her back. Well, it took up the whole of her back; you could see her spine. By then Lily was unconscious, and had lost more than half her blood. Yet she was still alive. That was all James needed. Barely soon enough, house-elves arrived with a stretcher to take Lily to the Hospital wing, her blood forever staining the stark white sheet.


	2. I love her

James awoke with a shout.

"LILY!" He shouted.

"Dude. What. Is. Wrong. With. You? Don't you know the don't-wake-me-before 10:00 rule?" Sirius complained.

"Lily. Where is she?"

"I don't know!"

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"Probably asleep in her dormitory! Where else would she be?"

"In the Hospital Wing, I don't know!"

"Again? James, you have to get over the fact that she doesn't like you!"

"It wasn't that she doesn't like me, I know that little fact!"

"Then what was it?"

"I just had a dream, okay?"

"Whatever, James."

James got up from bed and headed into the Common Room, where he ran straight into Lily and Alice.

"Hey, Lil!"

"Hi."

"HEY JAMES! I'M HERE TOO YOU KNOW!"

"Hi, Alice."

"Lily, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah. Is that okay, Alice?"

"Fine by me, but be back by dinner, we need to study."

"Umm, Alice?" Lily says.

"I'll have her back in ten, Alice."

"Ten hours? Cause, I'm pretty sure that's after dinner."

"Ali? Do us a favor and go see Frank, will ya?" James asked.

"See you two lovebirds later!

"Alice," Lily scolded.

"Sorry, sorry!"

Alice left.

"Ignore her. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well…"

"Here we go. For the last time James! I don't want to go out with you, no matter how 'cute' we look together. See you later."

"No, Lil! I wasn't going to ask you out, I swear!"

"Then what was it?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Why would I not be okay?" Lily said sounding exasperated.

"Well, there could be stuff."

"James. What happened?"

"Nothing happened!"

"James." Lily said sternly

"Well, I had a dream where you almost died, and I wanted to make sure everything was alright. Okay?"

"James," Lily said softly, "I'm alright, okay? No need to worry, it was just a dream."

"I know! I just needed to make sure!"

"Yeah, yeah. Does this have to go with you liking me?"

"I don't like you!"

"Hmmmhmmm, cause that's totally why Alice called us lovebirds."

"She calls everyone lovebirds."

"Yeah but she actually meant it."

"I don't like you!"

"Fine, so I guess I won't ask if you want to go on a Hogsmeade date on Saturday, will I? I must find Alice, see you later, James!"

"Lily! Come back! Lil!"

His shouting was in vain.

"Hey Prongs, what up? Sirius says.

"Lily was going to ask me out." James was obviously down.

"Was? Why was? What'd you do?"

"I told her I didn't like her."

"Why did you do that? You may be a good seeker, but man, you're dumb sometimes, Prongs."

"Well, I don't like her. I love her."


End file.
